


Руины

by Mr_Transportir



Series: Буря в пустыне [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Genocide, Time Travel, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Transportir/pseuds/Mr_Transportir
Summary: Иногда то, куда мы идём, имеет большее значение, чем то, откуда мы пришли.
Series: Буря в пустыне [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721917
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ruin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206681) by [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/pseuds/Blue_Sunshine). 



— Оби-Ван, твой учитель ужасен, — жалуется Бант, наклоняясь к нему, когда они, как и многие другие джедаи, наблюдают за спаррингом в открытом додзё.

Мастер Наасаде, неизвестный и окутанный тайной, приобрёл репутацию человека, предлагающего спарринг любому мимо проходящему джедаю. С кем-то он часто прерывался для обсуждения техники, с кем-то — нет.

Мастер Винду, несмотря на его частую помощь в обучении Оби-Ван седьмой форме (к большому огорчению Оби-Вана), не спарринговал с Наасаде публично. Мейс подозревал, что Наасаде знал седьмую форму, но опять же, никто не был уверен. Никто не был уверен ни в чём относительно учителя Оби-Вана, потому что он появился из ниоткуда всего пять месяцев назад.

Мастер Квай-Гон часто хмурился и вздыхал из-за тёпло-прохладного отношения к нему Бена. Он часто предлагал ему спарринги, но каждый раз получал обоснованный отказ. Впрочем, казалось, Наасаде нравилась его компания, когда они вдвоём громили в значительной степени неодобряемую Падаванскую Лигу Сабакка.

Мастер Ян Дуку, когда Бен поймал его в Храме, согласился на спарринг под предлогом демонстрации Макаши Оби-Вану. (Оби-Ван не был взволнован, несмотря на то, что это был потрясающий поединок). Каждый раз, когда ему показывали новую форму, Бен добавлял её изучение, и, таким образом, интенсивный режим тренировок Оби-Вана никогда не становился легче, хотя юноша начинал к нему привыкать.

Мастер Понг Крелл, однако, был совсем другой историей. Учитель Оби-Вана постоянно искал бесалиска, и Крелл всегда принимал вызов. Только… только Бен _всегда_ был немного лучше, чем Крелл, _всегда_ достаточно хорош, чтобы победить, несмотря на то, что Крелл становился всё более агрессивным и искусным с каждым разом. Между раундами проходили недели, и Крелл явно старался стать лучше и победить, но просто… никогда не мог. Оби-Вану, который мог считаться единственным человеком в Храме, хоть что-то знавшем о Бене Наасаде, казалось, что Бен специально делал что-то каждый раз, чтобы заставить Крелла проиграть. Как будто он играл с ним, оставляя победу вне досягаемости. Намеренно. И Оби-Ван знал, что это _было_ намеренно, потому что это было так _просто_ сделать для Бена.

Его учитель, думает Оби-Ван, может уничтожить любого, кого пожелает. Что-то было в том, как он сражался; как он двигался; что-то скрывалось в глубине его глаз, и оно шептало Оби-Вану предупреждение. Некоторые видели это — как мастер Тала, которая перестала спорить с Беном об обучении Оби-Вана и вместо этого начала устраивать ему побеги, хотя и приближалась всегда с опаской и с чем-то вроде беспокойства во взгляде, когда не соглашалась с чем-то. Все члены Совета так же приглядывали за Наасаде, и Оби-Ван заметил, что целитель Ни Хиелла всегда вздрагивала, когда мастер к ней приближался, хотя её падаван, казалось, не замечал ничего необычного.

Но у всего этого была и обратная сторона. Оби-Ван так же видел своего учителя в яслях, когда он позволял юнлингам размазывать краску по его бороде и засыпал, обложившись детьми. Оби-Ван видел, с какой осторожностью и терпением учитель давал советы посвящённым, а когда он медитировал, казалось, весь мир, замирал вокруг него, и Оби-Ван просто хотел греться в его уверенности.

Они были учителем и падаваном всего несколько месяцев, и Оби-Ван едва знал этого человека, и всё же он не хотел ничего больше, чем быть тем, кем его видит Бен, обещая суметь. Даже когда он был настолько измотан, что не мог стоять. Даже когда его разум был настолько выжат, что он не мог сказать связное предложение. Даже когда его чувства были так натянуты, что реальность плыла перед глазами, когда он настолько погружался в Силу, что начинал терять себя, когда он видел осколки никогда не существовавшего времени, и, возможно, однажды имел галлюцинации, он _хотел_ , оправдать доверие Бена с которым он смотрел на него, и он говорил себе: встань, ответь, сосредоточься, _чувствуй_. И он делал это снова и снова.

Другие падаваны часто бросали на него сочувственные взгляды; большинство других мастеров смотрели на Бена с мрачным предостережением, а иногда Оби-Ван ловил рыцарей и посвящённых на завороженном ужасе, с которым они наблюдали за тем, как Бен ведёт его, шатающегося, в их квартиры. С таким же ужасом они наблюдали, как Оби-Ван проигрывал в попытках не упасть в свой ужин, или когда он просто тупо моргал на заданный преподавателем вопрос, потому что не был уверен, на каком языке его спрашивали. Оби-Ван не жаловался. По крайней мере, не вслух.

Он прятал чай своего учителя, подстраивал по-настоящему ледяную воду во фрешере, когда чувствовал себя особенно избитым, крал монохромное, но абсолютно божественное одеяло мастера, чтобы вздремнуть, потому что не все языки состояли из слов. Ему нужно было как-то всё это выразить.

Но тем не менее, Бант была права. Мастер Наасаде был ужасен, и он снова аккуратно подводил мастера Крелла к поражению. Мастера Крелла, у которого было четыре руки и два световых посоха, и который легко мог победить большинство рыцарей Храма, даже когда они сражались с ним в парах.

— Учитель Толм считает, что он был Тенью*, — говорит Квинлан, опускаясь на скамью с другой стороны от Оби-Вана. — В этом есть смысл.

— Я всё ещё сомневаюсь, что хоть кто-то знает, кто он, — скептически отвечает Бант, — Никто даже не знает, из какой он линии.

Оба друга Оби-Вана смотрят на него, и он вспыхивает, потому что тоже не знает.

— Мастер Тала думает, что его могли воспитать в одной из сект**, — спустя какое-то время говорит Бант, наблюдая за тем, как Наасаде переходит от Соресу к Атару и Джем-Со. Лавируя между посохами Крелла, он перепрыгивает через бесалиска с помощью Силы и после поворота в воздухе начинает теснить его. Их мечи сталкиваются с оглушительным шумом. — Вы знаете, как Альтаир.

— Нет, — отрицает Оби-Ван, — Он был воспитан здесь. Он знает Храм лучше любого, кого я встречал.

— Я слышал, некоторые рыцари говорили, что он может быть вернувшимся пользователем Тёмной стороны, — шепчет Квинлан, наклоняясь к ним.

— Нет! — качает головой Бант. — Если бы это было _возможно_ , они бы не позволили ему взять падавана!

— Но подумай об этом! — настаивает Квинлан. — То, как он сражается, тот факт, что никто не знает, ни кто он, ни кто был его учителем. Даже его личное дело не имеет смысла.

— Что? — переспрашивает Оби-Ван, хотя отрицание так и просится на язык.

— Его учётная запись. Она новая, но в этом нет ничего удивительного. Странно то, что там написано, что его родной мир — Конкорд Рассвет, — говорит Квинлан.

— И? — спрашивает Бант скептически.

— И. Конкорд Рассвет — _мандалорский_ мир, — разочарованно вздыхает Квинлан. — За шестьсот лет не было ни одного мандалорского джедая, и не потому, что у них не рождается чувствительных к Силе, — тянет он окончание, — Это потому, что мы были по разные стороны в крупных конфликтах на протяжении веков. Их воины _обучены_ убивать джедаев.

— На Мандалоре уже _была_ революция. Или целых пять, — указывает Бант. — И Коммандос смерти*** были изгнаны, помнишь?

— Да, — колко парирует Квинлан, — Из мира Мандалора, может быть. Но не из _Конкорд Рассвета_. И это его имя? «Наасаде» — это старомандалорское слово. Оно обозначает «никто».

— Для изгоев было оно, — прерывает их Йода, заставляя Квинлана вскрикнуть, а Бант ударить Оби-Вана по плечу, отчего тот вздрагивает. — Изгой он, не так ли? Шепчетесь вы, но не понимаете вы.

— Простите, мастер Йода, — начинает Бант, но он только качает головой.

— Любопытны вы, — мягко предостерегает их Йода и смотрит на поединок, где Бен успел лишить Крелла одного посоха. Йода качает головой. — Никем он называет себя, потому что Никем он себя считает.

— Он не Никто! — яростно протестует Оби-Вани и краснеет, но Йода одобрительно наклоняет голову. Оби-Ван делает успокаивающий вдох. — Мастер, почему я _не_ знаю, кто мой грандмастер?

— Хм, — бурчит Йода, — Кем твой отец был, неважно. Каким отцом _ты_ будешь — вот, что важнее. Мандалорская пословица это.

Оби-Ван проглатывает подтекст этого и задаётся вопросом, не потому ли никто не знает, откуда пришёл его учитель, что ему стыдно от этого?

— Он не пользователь Тёмной стороны и не изгой, — заявляет Оби-Ван твёрдо. — Он _мой_ учитель.

— Но он всё ещё ужасен! — выпаливает Бант, потому что Понг Крелл снова вынужден признать своё поражение.

— Правда это, — ухмыляется Йода.

***

Шми наблюдает, как появляется и исчезает рябь в фонтане. В воде отражаются играющие уровнем выше юнлинги, на поверхности плавают лепестки расцветших цветов.

Она может чувствовать густую колышащуюся траву под ногами, всё ещё неожиданную и яркую после жизни в пустыне. Она может чувствовать влажность от приближающегося цикла дождя. В садах пустынно, за исключением нескольких припозднившихся кланов и редких мастеров, медитирующих после ужина. Рядом с ней, прислонившись к замшелой скале, сидит Шаак-Ти. Её ноги вытянуты, лодыжки скрещены, она не медитирует, но выглядит совершенно расслабленной. Она откидывается на камень, пристально следя серебряными глазами за мельтешащей в пруду рыбой, оправдывая своё звание прирождённой охотницы.

Шми чувствовала себя добычей всю свою жизнь, но её подруга-тогрута никогда не заставляла её бояться.

Она тихо вздыхает, проводя пальцами по мягким листьям, и старается расслабить тело.

— Ты спрашивала меня о том, чтобы стать моим учителем, и, хотя это для меня большая честь, я не знаю, как ответить.

Шаак-Ти молчит несколько мгновений, всё так же следя за рыбой, но Шми чувствует её внимание, как всегда ощущала лунный свет на своей коже.

— Если ты не хочешь, ты не должна отвечать вообще.

— Это справедливо? — спрашивает Шми, и хотя в её жизни не было много места для справедливости, но это была жизнь рабыни, и она больше не рабыня.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — интересуется Шаак-Ти, глядя на Шми.

— Ты мастер, и есть много тех, кто мог бы стать твоим учеником, — отвечает Шми, не говоря прямо, но Шаак-Ти, тем не менее, понимает.

— Я не останусь в неопределённости навечно. Настанет время, и я сама решу, какой будет твой ответ, и двинусь вперёд, — говорит Шаак-Ти журчащим как вода голосом. — Но не сейчас.

Шми глубоко вдыхает, позволяя воздуху заполнить её грудь.

— Я не могу убедить тебя, Шми, — говорит Шаак-Ти после ещё одной спокойной долгой паузы. — Это твоё решение, каким бы оно ни было, но, если у тебя есть вопросы, ты можешь их задать.

— Я не боюсь задавать вопросы, — отвечает Шми тихо, чувствуя липкий комок страха в животе, и успокаивающая тяжесть в её голове, уверенность, разлитая в воздухе, говорят ей, что это то, где она должна начать.

— Есть тысяча способов быть порабощённым, — наконец говорит Шми, озвучивая тот ужас, осевший в глубине её живота, в её костях, в тени каждого воспоминания. — Долгами, цепями, контроллерами, наркотиками, обещанием любви, иллюзией выбора… — Шми снова вздыхает, коротко и напряжённо, и повторяет: — Есть тысяча способов быть порабощёнными, — повторяет она.

 _Но есть сто тысяч способов быть свободными._ Шми слышит голос своей матери, шепчущий в воспоминаниях. И не только голос её матери, но и все голоса всех матерей. Нуны Скайуокер, Мии’амели, Кании Уайтсан, Ма Джиры и многих других за ними, кто рассказал им истории, которые они рассказали Шми, и которые Шми рассказывала своим собственным детям, тем, кто родился у неё, и тем, кто нет. _Есть сто тысяч способов быть свободными._ Это было обещание Леи, Эккрета, Ар-Аму.

В воздухе разливается обещание этого. Мягко начинается цикл дождя, слышен шёпот капель, стучащих по листьям и ярусам, вокруг царит тишина, оставшаяся после ушедших в ясли юнлингов.

— Я боюсь принять то, что ты предлагаешь, Шаак-Ти, потому что ты _не_ знаешь меня. Я спрятала себя, и я всё ещё прячусь. Но я думаю… я не хочу всегда прятаться. Я не хочу всегда бояться. Могу ли я представиться тебе? — спрашивает Шми.

Шаак-Ти наклоняет голову, изучая её лицо, и Шми пытается не прятаться. Она сосредотачивается на том, что внутри и в этот раз позволяет плотной хватке мглы, тишины и _не-смотри-на-меня_ завесы освободить её, медленно, как расцветающий на рассвете цветок беру.

— Это твой выбор, но я была бы рада, — бормочет Шаак-Ти, хорошо осознавая весомость обещания и Силы вокруг них, шепчущей: _«слушай»_ , шепчущей: _«это случится»_.

Шми делает ещё один вдох, поднимает подбородок и встречает взгляд охотницы.

— Я имею много имён для многих существ, — провозглашает Шми тихо, но основательно, — Но _я_ — Шми Эккрет, Та, Кто Ходит По Небу И Видит Путь. Моё лицо — лицо Эккрет, моё сердце — сердце Ар-Аму, и я — Амавикка, как была моя мать до меня, и как будут мои дети после. Я хочу рассказать тебе историю. Ты будешь слушать меня?

Шаак-Ти наклоняется вперёд, привлечённая той силой, с которой Шми говорит и держит себя.

— Я буду, — склоняет она в уважении голову.

Шми облизывает губы и впивается дрожащими пальцами глубже в траву.

— Есть столько историй об Эккрете, сколько рабов на Татуине, иными словами, они бесчисленны, их всё больше с каждым днём, — с видом знатока говорит Шми. — Это первая из них. Давным-давно в пустыне…

***

Взгляд, который Ади Галлия бросает на мастера Наасаде, заставил бы Оби-Вана поклониться и вежливо отступить, и никогда больше не беспокоить женщину.

Мастер Наасаде, разумеется, к таким взглядам оказывается невосприимчивым.

— Мне кажется, мастер Наасаде, что вы не до конца поняли все детали этого запроса из Сената, — категоричным тоном говорит Галлия, скрещивая руки, непреклонная, как вершины Альдераана. — В ином случае, я не вижу ни единой причины, по которой вы могли бы вызваться добровольцем с вашим _очень юным_ падаваном сопровождать дипломатическую миссию в дикий космос, в раздираемую войной систему, на планету, в данный момент переживающую _безжалостный геноцид_.

— Я понял детали, — отвечает Бен спокойно, получая весьма очевидную, хоть и тщательно сдерживаемую ярость от толотианки. — И я не отзову ходатайство в Сенат, которое они уже, кстати, одобрили.

— Ваше ходатайство, которое вы передали, минуя соответствующие каналы, иначе я бы увидела и отклонила его _до_ рассмотрения и одобрения Сенатом. И отклонила бы с должным предупреждением, — рычит Галлия. — Что насчёт вашего падавана? Его мнение имеет значение в этом вопросе?

— Он очень хотел наконец покинуть Храм, — говорит Бен, отказываясь сдаваться, потому что хорошо знает, что попытка действовать в обход Ади Галлии, может окончиться госпиталем.

— _Совет_ может игнорировать это, мастер Наасаде, но _я_ прекрасно помню, как ты издеваешься над своим падаваном. Если с ним что-то случится, если он _умрёт_ в этой миссии, _я_ достану тебя из-под земли, — клянётся Галлия и обходит его прежде, чем Бен успевает хоть что-то сказать в свою защиту.

Бен вздыхает, откидывает голову и утыкается взглядом в потолок.

— Я _не_ издеваюсь над моим падаваном, — скулит он.

— У вас и всех остальных разное мнение по этому поводу.

Бен стонет.

— Мастер Тала, какая встреча, — он поворачивается к бесстрастной нурианке, ухмыляясь ей одной из своих привычных улыбок. — Вы порядке? Я слышал, что задание на Мелиде/Даан было… сложным, — он осматривает её и с облегчением замечает золотисто-зелёные полоски в её глазах****, такие же яркие и сосредоточенные, как и всегда. Несмотря на несколько царапин она в основном цела.

Поскольку он тихо нашептал мастеру Йоде не отправлять Талу одну на Мелиду/Даан, её с самого начала сопровождал Квай-Гон Джинн. Бен рад видеть, что трагедия его прошлого не повторилась.

— Со временем слух с левой стороны и полная подвижность руки вернутся, — отвечает она, — Но нам удалось примирить Молодых и Старых, так что да, я в порядке, — Тала выглядит довольной, побитая она или нет. — Хотя это может измениться. Я не ошиблась в рычании рыцаря Галлии? Ты втягиваешь Оби-Вана в _геноцид_? Это не миссия для начинающих!

— Я не собираюсь бросать его в гущу сражений, мастер Тала, — возражает Бен. — Мы просто сопровождаем дипломатическую миссию, уполномоченную оценить ситуацию и определить дальнейшие действия.

Она выглядит ещё более бесстрастной. Бен смиряется.

— И какую часть оценки вы собираетесь проводить с помощью световых мечей?

— Я хочу, чтобы вы, знали, что я опытный переговорщик, — отвечает Бен едко.

— Я видела, как вы проиграли спор трёхлетнему ребёнку, — говорит Тала невозмутимо, но уголок её губ дёргается в улыбке.

— Мы должны позволять им побеждать иногда.

— Охотно верю, — она приподнимает брови, а потом веселье исчезает, — Вам могут сходить с рук ваши издевательства над Оби-Ваном _здесь_ , потому что вы всегда на виду, а он ещё не попал в лазарет, но если вы не будете заботиться о нём больше _там_ , вы его _потеряете_.

— Все ли здесь считают, что я не могу позаботиться о своём падаване? — огрызается Бен. — Я всего лишь пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы он выжил.

— Выжил?! — практически взрывается Тала, её гнев наполняет Силу, — Чёрт возьми, ты ведёшь себя так, будто готовишь его сражаться с _ситхами_!

Бен проглатывает первый рвущийся ответ, потому что она слишком близко подошла к истине, которую джедаи ещё не осознают и не хотят принимать.

— Я не готовлю его к борьбе с ужасами давно забытой эпохи, — отвечает Бен мрачно, — но есть вещи, к которым никто из нас не готов, — он силой заставляет уйти пелену с глаз, отбрасывая свои собственные кошмары. Кошмары-воспоминания, кошмары-ловушки, всё ещё ждущие его впереди.

Гнев Талы рассеивается, всё ещё витая в воздухе, но уже не так яростно. Её глаза смягчаются, в них скользит немного сочувствующее понимание.

— Я не знаю, что вы потеряли, — бормочет она, — Но он не вы. Его жизнь — не ваша жизнь, его путь — не ваш путь. Вы должны отпустить ваши страхи.

Бен глубоко дышит, а затем замирает, потому что если сделает ещё один вдох, он закричит. Вместо этого он опускает в голову в неком подобии вежливой благодарности, разворачивается на каблуках и уходит прочь.

***

Шаак-Ти издаёт резкий и гневный горловой звук и в недовольстве смотрит на компьютерный терминал. Резко выдыхая, она поднимается и уходит, напоминая себе, что разочарование — неконструктивная эмоция, вне зависимости от того, как много она испытывает его в последнее время.

— Мастер Ти? — привлекает её внимание мастер Ню, с беспокойством оглядывая её.

Шаак-Ти заставляет себя отпустить эмоции в Силу, смягчая своё присутствие, как вода смягчает камень.

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь?

— Я не могу найти кое-что, — признается Шаак-Ти, мадам Ню задумчиво поджимает губы, но больше всего она удивлена. — Вы когда-нибудь слышали об Амавикка? — спрашивает тогрута.

Мадам Ню хмурится, слева от них что-то резко трещит, и это заставляет их обоих развернуться, готовясь защищаться.

Рыцарь-зайгеррианец стоит там, такой же потрясённый, как и они. Он смотрит на только что разломанный пополам датапад в его руках.

— Мне очень жаль, мадам Ню, — смущённо бормочет он.

— Очень жаль? — повторяет мадам Ню в ужасе, — Посмотрите, что вы наделали! Дайте сюда! И уходите! Я не хочу вас видеть, пока исправляю последствия вашей небрежности. Никакого уважения к святости собрания знаний!

Рыцарь склоняет голову и покорно исполняет то, что ему велели, попутно цепляя рукав Шаак-Ти необычайно сильной хваткой, требуя, чтобы она последовала за ним. Шаак-Ти хмурится ему в спину, кивает мадам Ню в прощальном жесте и поспешно следует за зайгеррианцем, пока инстинкты вскипают в её крови.

Когда они покидают Архив, он нависает над ней, резкие зелёные глаза кажутся ещё более пронзительными на фоне тёмно-серого меха. Его уши дёргаются, как и мышцы на щеке, а потом он разворачивается и без слов уходит. Шаак-Ти следует за ним, чувствуя, как Сила, словно лёгкий ветерок, подталкивает её в спину.

Рыцарь проходит несколько коридоров, пока наконец не останавливается в одной из уединённых учебных комнат. Его присутствие в Силе полно напряжённости, любопытства и хрупкой надежды. Когда дверь закрывается, он резко поворачивается к ней, сознательно убирая руки за спину, чтобы не угрожать ей когтями.

— Кто сказал тебе это? — требует он, резко и непреклонно, и Шаак-Ти приподнимает бровь, потому что это она здесь мастер, а он — рыцарь.

— Это табу? — спрашивает она вместо ответа. — Я не знала.

Он сердито смотрит на неё, но в глазах появляется проблеск осторожного понимания, когда он заставляет себя успокоиться, и изучает её собственное спокойное лицо. Оба они что-то скрывают.

— Оно священно, — говорит он, — И оно не принадлежит вам, мастер. Кто сказал вам его?

— Священно? — Шаак-Ти знала, что Шми оказывает ей больше доверия, чем она, возможно, заслуживает, но его слова говорили о такой глубине, понять которую она оказалась не в силах.

— Не как боги или святые места. Даже не как Храм, — говорит он, в его голосе звучат все его эмоции, его гнев, — Для тех, кому оно принадлежит, оно более священно, чем сама жизнь. Это… — он хмурится, пытаясь объяснить, но не желая опускать щиты и _показывать_ ей, — Это как тонкое стекло, острое и хрупкое, и это стекло связывает вас с Силой, и вы передаете его кому-то другому. Священно как это.

Шаак-Ти сжимается, несмотря на весь её самоконтроль, и первобытный страх клубится глубоко в её костях от одной мысли.

— Мы не отдаём это, — холодно говорит он, — Мы держим это в себе, и мы защищаем это всем, что мы есть. Я видел, как дети откусывают свои языки, но не говорят.

— Что такое Амавикка? — спрашивает Шаак-Ти.

— Скажи мне, кто рассказал вам об этом? — требует он в ответ.

Шаак-Ти прислушивается к Силе, и Сила нашёптывает о возможностях.

— Она представилась как Шми Эккрет зовущаяся Скайуокер, которая ходит по небу и видит путь, — Шаак-Ти наконец отступает.

Рыцарь улыбается ей и касается пальцами сердца, а затем губ, как это сделала Шми, когда они расстались на ночь.

— И она рассказала тебе историю? — спрашивает он.

— Она рассказала, — подтверждает Шаак-Ти.

Он расслабляется.

— Почему она рассказала тебе историю? — продолжает он.

— Чтобы спасти мою жизнь, — отвечает Шаак-Ти, чувствуя формальность этого так же, как когда Шми закончила рассказ.

 _«Я рассказываю вам эту историю, чтобы спасти вашу жизнь.»_ , — она сжимала руку Шаак-Ти, тёмные глаза казались глубокими омутами на ее бледном лице. — _«Вы будете помнить это?»_

— И я буду помнить это, — добавляет Шаак-Ти, чувствуя, как Сила за пределами её восприятия шепчет тысячью голосов, повторяющих тысячу историй в бесконечной цепи от одного сказителя к другому, и так далее, и до бесконечности.

— Тогда вы встали на путь, — говорит он, его глаза блестят от удовлетворения, — Не сходи с него.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ну, падаван, что думаешь? — спрашивает Бен, усаживаясь рядом с ним на длинный диван, закреплённый в одном углу корабельной зоны отдыха.

В его руках датапад, ещё четыре лежат рядом с Оби-Ваном, свернувшимся в углу дивана настолько сильно, насколько смог.

— Я думаю, что представитель неймодианского сектора продолжает наблюдать за мной, — отвечает Оби-Ван, переводя взгляд на Арт Боде. Металлически-красные глаза существа смещаются, и юноша вскипает подозрением.

— Это потому, что он знает, что лучше так, чем наблюдать за полноценным мастером-джедаем, и мы заставляем его нервничать, — отвечает Бен, и веселье течёт через их всё ещё мучительно слабую связь, — А теперь, что вы думаете об отчётах?

Оби-Ван на мгновение прикусывает губу, постукивая пальцами по датападу.

— Я думаю, что у нас много информации о ям’риях* и почти никакой информации об оккупантах с Кали. У нас так много отчетов и документов, но информация полностью односторонняя. Это предвзято.

— И?

Оби-Ван косится на своего учителя, задаваясь вопросом, чего ему не хватает. Шея зудит в том месте, где в неё, кажется, впиваются взгляды представителя Боде. Мозаика складывается, добавляя ещё одну странность в призыв ям’риев к Республике. Он исходил не от самих ям’риев.

— И именно Торговая Федерация представляла дело в Сенате. Ям’рии даже не часть Республики, хотя у них явно есть связи, — добавляет Оби-Ван.

— Да, и как же им повезло, что именно неймодианский представитель был одним из _случайно_ выбранных наблюдателей для урегулирования конфликта, не так ли? — его мастер откидывается назад и выглядит спокойным и расслабленным, когда любезно улыбается Боде. Тот вздрагивает и отворачивается от них на другом конце комнаты.

Оби-Ван смотрит в спину неймодианцу.

— Вы говорите, что они это подстроили. У них не должно быть таких возможностей. Это нечестно.

— Политики редко бывают честными, Оби-Ван, — слегка укоряет Бен. — Они _политики_. Но какой вывод можно сделать из их предприимчивости?

— Это важно для них, — озвучивает очевидное Оби-Ван, — Они на что-то сделали ставку.

— И? — как всегда подталкивает Бен.

— И… это значит, что всё может быть не так, как кажется? — предполагает Оби-Ван, и вознаграждается ласковым подёргиванием за косичку падавана.

— Именно.

***

Кирст — столица Товарскл ещё не подвергшаяся нападениям калишей** — сливается с окружающей местностью. Город полон природных образований, сводов, подъёмов, извилистых туннелей ярких зелёного и жёлтого цветов, что делает его незаметным с высоты.

Ям’рии — насекомообразный высокий вид, и они возвышаются над делегатами, моргая своими выпуклыми глазами и покачивая головами на тонких узких шеях, а их предплечья с бритвенно-острыми лезвиями представляют собой пассивную угрозу при каждом движении.

Лу Соорн***, представитель кел-дорцев, кажется единственной необеспокоенной из всех четырёх делегатов, хотя, возможно, из-за того, что сложно разобрать выражение лица любого кел-дорца за их масками. Последними двумя делегатами оказались младший сенатор от Чалакты Юдриш Седран и Поллум Вин, сенатор от Квермии.

Находясь рядом с тремя представителями высоких видов Оби-Ван чувствует себя очень маленьким.

Он вздрагивает, когда учитель кладёт руку ему на плечо, останавливая. Делегация уходит вперёд, и юноша оборачивается на Бена, указывающего в сторону.

— Видишь это поле? — спрашивает Бен невозмутимо, и Оби-Ван оглядывает открывшийся с посадочной площадки вид.

Деревья, джунгли, холмы, каменистое поле.

— Кладбище? — предполагает он, прищуриваясь, пытаясь рассмотреть камни. Они слишком ровные для естественных образований.

— Ям’рии не практикуют погребение, — напоминает ему Бен.

Оби-Ван кивает на напоминание, гадая, что это за тест, — потому что он всегда, всегда чувствовал, как будто его учитель проверяет его, — и вдыхает. 

Задерживает дыхание. И. Выдыхает. Сосредотачивается на этом ощущении и усиливает своё зрение с помощью Силы.

— Руины? — спрашивает он, когда наконец может лучше разглядеть форму камней, удивляясь, что его учитель увидел это обычным зрением.

— Да. Руины, — соглашается Бен и проходит мимо падавана внутрь.

Остальные не стали их дожидаться.

Оби-Ван хмурится, потирает ноющие глаза и догоняет его.

Ям’рии выбрали одного представителя, спикера Седека, для взаимодействия с делегатами, но было понятно, что даже он не стремится к этому взаимодействию. Остальные же, хоть и обращают на них внимание, стараются держаться в стороне. Это черта ксеноцентрических видов, Оби-Ван знает. Они просят Республику о помощи, да, но на самом деле они не хотят их присутствия здесь.

Спикер Седек понимает Основной очень ограниченно, и большая часть первой встречи уходит на перевод протокольного дроида. Как бы то ни было, самым убедительным аргументом Седека о тяжелом положении его людей являются голо-кадры.

Горящие деревни, беженцы, разбивающие лагеря на краю города, мёртвые на улицах и короткий кадр с самими калишами, страшными и смертоносными, разрубающими и пронзающими ям’риев острым копьями шони и лиг-мечами**** или стреляющими из пулевиков в толпу паникующих ям’рии.

— Этому нужно положить конец!   
— гремит Боде, ударяя рукой по столу.— Совершенно ясно, что они действуют бесчеловечно!

Некоторые из этих ям’риев были подростками.

— Они не берут пленных, не выставляют условий или требований сдачи? — спрашивает Лу Соорн, спокойная внешне, но беспокойная в Силе.

— Нет.

— Они вообще общались?

— Нет, — повторяет Седек.

Оби-Ван молчит. Он здесь наблюдатель и не играет никакой роли. Его учитель молчит тоже, наблюдая за повторяющимися голо, слушая дебаты о жертвах, ресурсах и усилиях по оказанию помощи, о движении, численности и тактике врагов, о необходимых силах для подавления.

— В чём причина? — наконец спрашивает Бен, и делегаты удивляются, позабыв, что он был там, впав в привычное для всех сенаторов состояние возбуждённых дебатов.

— Причина? — повторяет Лу Соорн в замешательстве.

— С исторической точки зрения во всей галактике настоящий геноцид существует по очень конкретным причинам. Первая — это религиозная нетерпимость. Вторая — видовая дискриминация. Третья — возмездие за причинённый ущерб, — излагает Бен со всем спокойствием и серьёзностью, ожидаемыми от джедаев. — Так что же спровоцировало этот геноцид?

Лезвия Седека щёлкают, когда он смещается, разговаривая с дроидом-переводчиком.

— Они напали на наши колонии и отогнали наших людей от ценных ресурсов, и теперь они пришли за нами.

— Жадность, — выплёвывает Боде, — Заявка на территорию без оспаривания прав законных владельцев!

— Это возможно, — кивает Наасаде. По его голосу и лицу ничего невозможно понять, но Оби-Ван чувствует сомнение в его словах. — Вы не ответили мне, спикер Седек. Каковы были отношения между вашими народами до этой кампании?

— Это имеет значение? — спрашивает Поллум Вин. — Очевидно, что ям’рии подвергаются вторжению и их люди гибнут. Мы можем расследовать причины геноцида, но после того, как прекратим насилие.

— Каким образом? — интересуется Наасаде.

— Было выдвинуто предложение направить пятьдесят джедаев и корпус судебных приставов для подавления насилия, — отвечает Вин. — Это не необоснованное требование, учитывая… это, — квермианец склоняет голову к кадрам, появляющимся на голо-экране с поверженными подростками на улице, толпой ям’риев перед вооружённым отрядом. Его печаль и обеспокоенность насилием ясны, и заставляют его действовать.

— Калишцы не остановятся, — говорит Седек. — Они должны быть остановлены.

— Республика здесь не для того, чтобы отомстить за вас, спикер Седек. Мы здесь только для того, чтобы предложить нашу помощь в обеспечении безопасности ваших людей, — предостерегает Лу Соорн.

Лезвия на предплечьях ям’рия щёлкают, но он не отвечает.

— Если мы зашли в тупик, возможно, нам стоит сделать перерыв и немного отдохнуть, — предлагает Наасаде присутствующим.

Боде пригвождает его взглядом, но Соорн и Седран согласно кивают, хотя Седран выглядит глубоко обеспокоенной. Это одни из первых внереспубликанских переговоров молодой чалактианки, и вне зависимости от их действий, вероятно, случится кровопролитие, прежде чем всё закончится.

— Спикер Седрек, мы присоединимся к вам за ужином? В таких переговорах нормально для хозяев устраивать рауты, — Бен улыбается, и Оби-Вану не нравится его улыбка.

Она доброжелательная, она идёт его учителю, но, так или иначе, это всё ещё насмешка. Оби-Ван не понимает, как никто этого не видит, но его учитель явно настроен против ям’риев. Он просто не знает, почему.

— Ям’рии — хищный вид, мастер Наасаде, — щебечет протокольный дроид, — их диета может быть неприятной для вашего вида.

— Я всеядный, — отвечает Бен непреклонно, — При условии, что еда не токсична для моей пищеварительной системы, я бы с радостью попробовал то, что предлагают ям’рии, хотя я не могу говорить за моих коллег-делегатов.

Спикер Седрек колеблется, не слишком отличаясь в этом от сенатора-квермиарца.

— Пока что будут составляться соглашения, — сообщает дроид. — Вы можете отдохнуть в ваших комнатах, если хотите. Ям’рии надеются, что вы сможете разрешить этот конфликт как можно скорее, чтобы их люди больше не страдали. Это довольно ужасно.

— Да, — соглашается Бен невозмутимо, но его глаза блестят. — Это так.

***

— Учитель? — спрашивает Оби-Ван, когда они остаются одни в отведённых им комнатах. У них открытая планировка, и они совершенно не приспособлены для размещения людей. — Почему вы вызвались на эту миссию? Сенат не просил сопровождения джедаев.

— Нет, — кивает Бен своему ученику, усаживаясь на широкую изогнутую и слегка слишком высокую скамью. — И всё же предложение о развёртывании пятидесяти джедаев уже было внесено, если комитет согласился с таким курсом действий. Они хотят, чтобы мы вмешались, но не предоставили нам никакого контроля над этим решением.

— Но они согласились с вашим назначением.

— У них не было большого выбора в этом вопросе, — объясняет ему Бен, лениво поглаживая бусинку в косе, — Если бы они отказали нам, мы могли бы отказать им.

— Вот почему представитель Боде продолжает наблюдать за нами, да?

— Он не хочет, чтобы мы были здесь, — снова кивает Бен. Его руки опускаются, и он наклоняется вперёд, опираясь на колени.

— То есть, что-то _действительно_ не так, — делает вывод Оби-Ван, скрещивая руки, — Они не говорят нам правду.

Бен улыбается.

— Нет, не говорят.

Оби-Ван колеблется, следующий вопрос вертится на языке, и пристальный взгляд его учителя побуждает его задать.

— Как вы узнали? О кризисе ям’риев, о предложении, и о том, что со всем этим что-то не так? У вас было видение?

Его учитель молчит некоторое время, всё ещё пристально наблюдая за ним.

— С определённой точки зрения, — он вздыхает, отряхивает несуществующую пыль с колен и садится ровно, — Ты когда-нибудь слышал о Галидраане?

Оби-Ван хмурится, в названии есть что-то знакомое, но в голову ничего не приходит. Он качает головой.

— Галидраан был… — Бен останавливается, сжимая губы, трясёт головой и пробует снова.

Гнев поднимается и рассеивается так же быстро, как и появляется. Оби-Ван начинает нервничать.

— Всё началось очень похоже на это. Джедаев вызвал на планету губернатор, утверждая, что Истинные Мандалорцы убивают его людей.

— А они убивали? — спрашивает Оби-Ван, внутренне вздрагивая, потому что технически, или, по крайней мере, насколько кому-либо известно, его учитель был мандалорцем.

— Нет, но другая фракция, которой был лоялен губернатор, Дозор Смерти, позаботилась, чтобы джедаи нашли тела и свидетельства убийств. Я не буду сейчас объяснять разницу в их идеологиях, но достаточно сказать, что в тот день джедаи… совершили большую ошибку.

— Что случилось? — задаёт вопрос Оби-Ван, чувствуя, что, возможно, он не хочет этого знать. Но Сила подсказывала ему, что ему _нужно_ это знать.

— При аресте Истинные Мандалорцы оказали сопротивление, зная, что для них заготовлена ловушка. Произошла стычка, вспыхнул бой, и джедаи… _уничтожили_ Истинных Мандалорцев, пока Дозор Смерти смеялся, наблюдая, как мы выполняем за них грязную работу. Мандалор до сих пор раздирают противоречия, и они до сих пор не получили никаких компенсаций за наши действия.

-… все они? — спрашивает Оби-Ван, не веря, что джедаи могли… могли…

— Все, кроме одного, — шепчет Бен, отворачиваясь. — Джанго Фетта, последнего Манд’алора.

Оби-Ван сглатывает от боли в горле, злой и напуганный, неуверенный и несбалансированный. Учитель смотрит на него и протягивает руку. Оби-Ван заставляет пальцы разжаться, осознавая, что сжал их до боли, и делает шаг, позволяя Бену притянуть его. Они стоят, практически соприкасаясь носами, Бен наклоняется, утыкаясь Оби-Вану в лоб, и закрывает глаза. Оби-Ван повторяет, чувствуя, как присутствие его учителя в Силе оборачивается вокруг него, укрывающее, успокаивающее, направляющее. Мастер не наказывает Оби-Вана за его эмоции, не говорит ему отпустить их.

Оби-Ван делает несколько глубоких вдохов и говорит себе, что это уже случилось, что он ничего не может исправить, что, если он знает, — а сейчас он знает, — он может убедиться, что это больше не повторится.

— Вот почему мы здесь, — говорит он, отступая, чтобы не дышать учителю в лицо, — Чтобы убедиться, что то, что произошло в Галидраане, не повторится опять.

Он ощущает, как клокочущие под кожей чувства отступают, и эмоции успокаиваются. Они всё ещё там, но больше не кричат в нём, и он может разобраться с ними позже.

Через их хрупкую связь Оби-Ван может чувствовать, как расцветает гордость его учителя за него.

— Да, падаван, вот почему мы здесь.

***

Бен знает, что его падаван обеспокоен не только их миссией и тем, что скрыто в её тенях, но и им самим. Он пытается сохранить напряжение в мышцах, оставить его под кожей, пытается сохранить обострённое яростное восприятие генерала ВАР в безвыходной ситуации, но это сложнее, чем он помнит.

Всё кажется знакомым. Он будто сошёл с корабля, и всё в его крови и в его инстинктах говорит: _я знаю это место_.

Бен никогда не был в Товарскл. Он даже никогда не был на Кали. Но это не имеет значения, потому что Товарскл похож на все другие миры, залитые кровью и предательством. Товарскл был Мелида/Даан и Мандалор, и Набу, и Христофсис. Умбара, Утапау, Мустафар и сотни других полей сражений. И здесь, как и везде, был налёт цивилизации на руинах ушедшего, наполненный волнами _гнева-отчаяния-ненависти-страха_ , пульсирующих в Силе как от ям’риев, так и от калишей и под всем этим… простиралась невидимая рука, коварная и затаившаяся, шаг за шагом ведущая их всех, бессознательных, к краху.

Бен собирался убедиться, что они сошли с этого пути.

Довольно очевидно, что ям’рии не привыкли принимать гостей, но протокольный дроид, по крайней мере, кажется, гарантирует, что никто не будет _непреднамеренно_ отравлен за столом. Для большинства делегатов стулья слишком высоки, и им приходится найти подходящие, но и тогда они довольно разные. Во главе стола садится лидер ям’риев, три места по обе стороны от него занимают вожди и спикер Седек, а затем гости. Противоположный край стола остаётся пустым, поскольку никто не должен быть равным лидеру.

Именно туда, разумеется, Бен усаживает своего падавана. Ям’рии трещат и щёлкают в беспокойстве, но дроид их не переводит. Делегаты смотрят на Бена, тот просто невозмутимо улыбается им и занимает свое место.

Стол ломится от жареного мяса, ярких бархатистых фруктов, мягкого сливочного сыра с дырками и яиц. Они все разные: совсем мелкие, размером с рыбью икру, лежат в пиалах. Рядом более крупные нежно-жёлтые яйца тушёные с травами, и, наконец, самые крупные, похожие на глобус, розовые яица. Каждое из них лежит в отдельной чаше, с небольшим соусником и ложкой для выскабливания сырых внутренностей.

— Этого достаточно для соблюдения ваших обычаев? — спрашивает спикер Седек через дроида.

— Это именно то, что нужно, — отвечает Бен, наблюдая, как обслуживающий дроид ставит одну из чаш перед Оби-Ваном.

Поскольку тот сидит напротив лидера, протокол диктует подавать ему лучшее из лучшего. Падаван Бена и до обеда выглядел испуганным, но сейчас он смотрит на этот предполагаемый деликатес в ужасе.

— Что… это… — заикается Оби-Ван, а затем прикусывает губу, бросая нервный взгляд на делегатов, стол, полный ям’риев, и учителя. Выражение его лица выравнивается, и он разворачивает чашу в руках, обхватив её за донышко. — Могу я спросить, что это? — спрашивает он внятнее и выглядит менее потрясённым.

— Первый официальный обед вашего падавана? — шепчет Седран с весельем. — Он должен быть рад, что это не празднование Дня Убезианского Духа. Я никогда не соглашусь на это снова.

— Всё было бы предпочтительнее того, что они только что поставили перед нами, — отвечает Бен непринуждённо. 

Седран удивлённо моргает и полностью разворачивается к нему.

— Это _ху’рама_ , молодой джедай, — отвечает протокольный дроид, — Деликатес.

— Что такое _ху’рама_? — настаивает Оби-Ван, и Бен посылает одобрение и решимость к своему падавану. Тот излучает мрачную решимость, отвращение и струйку жёстко контролируемого страха.

— Не оскорбляй наших хозяев, падаван Кеноби! — предостерегает представитель Боде, бросая непонятные взгляды между гостями и хозяевами.

— Свежее яйцо, подается с сиропом или соусом, — продолжает отвечать дроид.

— Яйцо какого вида? — давит Оби-Ван дальше, и ям’рии трещат, спикер Седек склоняет голову под гневным шипением лидера.

Протокольный дроид смотрит на яйцо, а затем снова на падавана.

— Это яйцо калиш, молодой джедай, — отвечает протокольный дроид, и все делегаты замирают на своих местах, каждый из них смотрит на чаши на столе, ужас поднимается, как туман.

Оби-Ван кивает и наконец делает то, что хотел с того момента как сел: он выхватывает из чаши живое яйцо и прячет его под защитой своего тела. Свет внутри яйца тусклый в Силе, но он ещё не погас совсем.

— Мы не станем это поощрять! — грохочет Лу Соорн, её голос исходит из глубины груди, руки прижимаются к столу, — Республика никогда не потворствовала каннибализму одного разумного вида над другим, независимо от того, как этот вид отомстил. Спикер Седек, скажите вашему лидеру, что мы серьёзно пересмотрим наше положение здесь, и, хотя мы ещё можем надеяться остановить насилие, вопрос не будет решён в вашу пользу.

— Вы не можете осуждать всю планету из-за культурных обычаев — никогда в истории Республики мы не отказывали в помощи, по крайней мере, не сделав попытки… — протестует Боде, задыхаясь, что является его видовым аналогом испарины.

— Культурные практики! — восклицает Седран, гнев пробирает её до костей. — Делегат Боде!

Пока они спорят, преодолевая своё потрясение, Бен собирает оставшиеся на столе яйца с помощью Силы, и забирает их вместе с падаваном. Ям’рии не вмешиваются, но внимательно наблюдают за ними своими фасеточными глазами, в которых отчётливо заметен расчёт. Они шипят и трещат, и у Бена очень плохое предчувствие.

— Оби-Ван, мы должны вернуть эти яйца обратно калишам, — Бен поспешно выводит своего падавана из зала, но не уходит далеко: он всё ещё должен защищать делегатов, и Сила поёт ему: _опасность-опасность-опасность_.

Бен рад, что Оби-Ван в мантии, и он складываяет в неё яйца как можно осторожнее, проверяя каждую маленькую жизнь импульсом Живой Силы, чтобы придать им сил. Два из них едва помещаются в самые большие карманы мантии, ещё два Бен кладёт в капюшон, и ещё одно остаётся в руке Оби-Вана. Другая его рука сжимает рукоять светового меча.

— _Ты_ должен, — исправляется Бен, проклиная себя за представление, но зная, что у него не было другого выбора, кроме как публично разоблачить обман. Он чувствовал, что это было правильно, и оно _было_ , оно позволило избежать путаницы среди делегатов, но теперь все они были в большой опасности. — Отправляйся к калишам. _Сейчас же_. Я должен оставаться с делегатами и попытаться связаться с Советом.

— Учитель!.. — протестует Оби-Ван, в Силе поднимается вихрь эмоций и сомнений, и Бен старается успокоить его лёгкими импульсами веры. Он дёргает Оби-Вана за косичку.

— Будь осторожен, Оби-Ван, верь в себя и в Силу, — напутствует он, подталкивая юношу, и возвращается в обеденный зал, слыша, как Оби-Ван торопливо бросается прочь.

***

Оби-Ван не собирался паниковать, не собирался. Его учитель был ужасающим и умным, и всегда таким уверенным. Он будет _в порядке_.

С другой стороны, Оби-Ван…

Казалось, что джунгли шептались и двигались вокруг него. Его усиленные Силой шаги едва касались поверхности почвы, когда он мчался на восток, где согласно отчётам, находились основные силы калишей. Он чувствовал жестокость оттуда, волна _гнева-отчаяния-ненависти-страха_ ключом била из этого источника войны. Ночь ещё не наступила, но под густым куполом крон казалось именно так. Оби-Вана вела Сила, указывая ему путь сквозь стволы, лозы и корявые корни, которые он едва видел. Сквозь вспышки живых существ, бредущих мимо него. Сила вела его сквозь джунгли как рыбу, плывущую по течению, позволяя пути вести его, а не ему выбирать путь. Он больше никогда не будет жаловаться на тренировки до полусмерти с мастером, независимо от количества синяков, унизительных знакомств со стенами и колоннами, неожиданных ударов по лодыжкам или беспорядочного подметания собой пола.

Чувствовать бластерный выстрел с закрытыми глазами учили пятилетних детей, но даже тренировочный, он ощущался в Силе _опасностью-угрозой_. Здесь, в безмолвном окружении лесов чувствовать опасность оказалось гораздо сложнее.

 _«Если миралуки могут видеть в абсолютной темноте, падаван, то и ты сможешь»_ , — сказал ему учитель, — _«Все мы связаны с одной и той же Силой»._

Что всё ещё не объясняло, _как_ они это делали. Учитывая, что миралуки рождались слепыми, их способность приходила к ним естественным образом, но мастер Оби-Вана никогда не сомневался в его способностях, даже когда Оби-Ван сам хотел, чтобы он это делал.

Бен никогда этого не делал как и Оби-Ван.

Чем дальше он углубляется в джунгли, тем меньше боится обнаружения ям’риями, и тише становится предупреждение в Силе. Страх растворяется, давая его чувствам расшириться. Джунгли окружают его, и они не похожи на храмовые сады. Здесь корни уходят глубже сквозь слои плодородной почвы и пластов песка. Вода течёт спокойно и неторопливо, и он не чувствует концов реки, так, как чувствует круговорот воды в Зале Тысячи Фонтанов, когда один канал ниспадает сверху вниз и возвращается обратно. Что-то большое и живое движется в воде. Маленькие, припадающие на передние лапы, существа ступают среди ветвей и настороженно наблюдают за ним. Кроны ширятся и ширятся, каждое растение находит свой путь к свету, слои густой листвы нависают над слоями. Он может чувствовать это всё в глубине своего разума, выжженное на сетчатке негативом, и когда он закрывает глаза, гул в Силе становится ярче. Он чувствует свет, окружающий его даже во взвешенных в воздухе спорах; утопленную в корнях тьму, разлагающую плоть, кость и гниющую листву до основных элементов, и снова превращающуюся в свет, подпитывающий деревья.

Пять яиц, которые он несёт, сияют всё ещё ярче. Они слегка напряжены, хотя он старался трясти их как можно меньше, пытаясь избежать расколов или трещин раковин. В одном, том, что прижат к его животу, он чувствует шевеление. Волна защитной ярости поднимается в нём при мысли, что могли бы сделать ям'рии, и это ведёт его вперёд.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ям'рии (ям-риев) - я верю, что это склоняется.   
> **Калиши - я знаю, что правильнее будет "калишцы", и в русском переводе они именно калишцы, но калиши нравятся мне больше и звучит благозвучнее.  
> ***Лу Соорн - просто хочу сказать, что здесь и далее практически ВСЕ персонажи из ориринального канрна Легенд, и это просто потрясающе.  
> ****Копья шони и лиг-мечи - это традиционное оружие калишей.   
> Шони - это хищная морская рыба с Кали, и Копья делали из её бивней (бивней? Рыба? Не спрашивайте).   
> Мечи-лиг это просто мечи (определённой формы и технологии, конечно), носящие название одного из племён калишей.   
> Пулевики - огнестрельное оружие, стреляющие пулями, а не плазмой как бластеры (логично).


	3. Chapter 3

Для начала: ям’рии кажется не понимают, что вызвало гнев делегатов, и даже после всего требуется много аргументов и переводов, чтобы объяснить им, почему они не получат ожидаемой от Республики помощи.

Бен тихо просит делегатов не акцентировать на этом внимание ям’рии, и, конечно, он проигнорирован. Они отказываются осознавать опасность, в которой находятся, потому что считают, что защищены как послы Республики, и кроме того, с ними есть джедай.

Когда охранники ям’рии окружают их и берут в заложники, Бен предпочитает сдаться, а не рисковать их жизнями.

— Это только ухудшит ваше положение, — предупреждает он.

— Молчи, джедай, — огрызается Боде, пытаясь успокоить ям’риев, — Не слушайте его! Мы всё ещё можем заставить Республику отправить свои силы!

— Боде, ты в своём уме? — восклицает Седран, и её сбивает с ног стоящий позади охранник.

— Мы слушаем, — говорит Седек, его фасеточные глаза прищуриваются.

— Мы сообщим в Сенат, что калиши напали на послов и убили джедаев. Они быстро отомстят! — отвечает Боде.

— Я не буду этого делать, — заявляет Лу Сорн твёрдо, отказываясь подчиняться. — Правда об этом выйдет, Боде, независимо от того, насколько глубоки карманы Торговой Федерации.

— Мы можем сказать, сенатор Сорн, что калиш убили джедая _и_ представителя Кел Дор, — отвечает Боде колко.

— Давайте обойдёмся без кровопролития, — говорит Бен.

Они заставили его отдать меч, и он не протестовал. Он не хочет провоцировать ям’риев на их уничтожение.

— Разве мы ещё не опоздали с этим? — тихо спрашивает Поллум Вин, всё ещё в шоке от своей собственной уязвимости.

— Вы должны сотрудничать с ям’рии, — советует Бен, — Это лучший курс действия в данной ситуации.

— Они хотят убить тебя! — кричит Седран с пола, больше растрёпанная и раздраженная, чем раненая.

— Нет, — говорит Бен, стараясь как можно лучше внушить эту мысль Силой в чуждые умы ям’риев, — Они только хотят, чтобы я был в стороне.

Капитуляция — его лучший вариант, чтобы выиграть время и чтобы никто не пострадал. Оби-Ван на пути к калишам, и Боде вызовет других джедаев. Всё, что ему нужно сделать, это передать сообщение, что враг не тот, кем кажется.

Ям’рии совещаются, пощёлкивая лезвиями на предплечьях.

— Мы задержим джедая, — говорит Седек, — Зови свою Республику.

Боде кланяется, и Бен напоминает себе, что всё идёт по плану, когда сильный удар сзади отправляет его в нокаут.

***

Оби-Ван вываливается из густых джунглей прямо на открытое пространство примерно через час после рассвета, и осознание того, что он дошёл, что он бежал всю ночь, заставляет его колени дрожать, когда он валится в траву. Он видит очертания и купола поселения в долине и чувствует запах дыма в воздухе, хотя ничего не горит. Смерть тянется оттуда, как рана на теле мира, и _насилие-ненависть-мощь_ проникают в каждую форму жизни, которую он ощущает.

Оби-Ван чувствует, как болят его перетруженные мышцы на ногах, и теперь, когда он не поддерживает себя Силой, его лёгкие горят, и он ничего не хочет больше, чем свернуться клубочком и потерять сознание на песке. Перед глазами у него плавают пятна, и он понимает, что у него может не быть выбора.

 _«Я не могу отключиться сейчас!»_ — думает он лихорадочно.

Он никак не может заставить себя подняться Силой, и в любом случае, ему придётся потратить на это слишком много времени. Одно мгновение Оби-Ван паникует, прежде чем напомнить себе, что джедаи не паникуют. Он начинает делать глубокие вдохи, постепенно замедляясь, начиная дышать глубоко и медленно. Оби-Ван находит более удобное положение, склоняет голову и погружается в медитацию. Его мысли ускользают, и тьма пытается погрузить его в настоящий сон, но он осторожно сосредотачивается на своих чувствах, на сердцебиении, шёпоте ветра и энергии вокруг него, прося дать ему сил вместо его собственных резервов, которые истощены.

Когда он чувствует в себе достаточно сил, чтобы встать, он вырывается из транса и поднимается, слегка шатаясь в начале.

Ходить всё ещё больно, но он может это сделать, поэтому делает, тащась по траве к поселению, останавливаясь, чтобы выпить воды из холодного, прозрачного ручья, мимо которого проходит. Ледяная вода утоляет ужасную жажду, о которой он не подозревал, и это помогает ему чувствовать себя бодрее. Он тщетно пытается позвать своего учителя через Силу, но их связь всё ещё слаба, и всё, что он чувствует с другого конца, — это то, что другой конец существует, поэтому его учитель ещё жив. Он действительно надеялся, что большее количество времени вместе на миссиях укрепит их связь, но в основном, как и всегда, Оби-Ван чувствует, что едва поспевает за своим учителем-тенью, и он всё ещё очень… в восторге от опыта, мудрости и навыков мужчины.

Он чувствует, когда калиши обнаруживают его. Внезапно ощущается направленное на него внимание и он останавливается. К нему приближается патруль, и Оби-Ван решает дождаться их, чем брести по рыхлому песку и траве.

Звучат несколько высоких, заинтересованных криков — своего рода предупреждающий клич — затем они окружают его на странных шестиногих животных, вооружённые острыми копьями из какого-то природного материала, направленными на него. Они переговариваются на языке, который Оби-Вана считает калишским, и он беспокоится, понимают ли они вообще Основной, но он должен попытаться.

— Я джедай Республики, — говорит он, пристёгивая свой световой меч к поясу, чтобы не казаться угрожающим, и поднимает яйцо в другой руке достаточно высоко, чтобы его увидели. — Я пришел поговорить с вами.

***

— Советники, — рыцарь Галлия стоит перед Высшим Советом, олицетворяя волю и стойкость, — Республика запросила пятьдесят джедаев для немедленной отправки в Таворски для подавления насилия.

— Джедай есть уже в Таворски, — говорит Йода, — Его рекомендация это?

Ади Галлия останавливается, закрывает глаза и делает вдох, пытаясь успокоить себя. В глубине её разума небольшой усик вины шепчет, что она сделала недостаточно, была недостаточно убедительна при последней встрече.

— Нет, Советники, комитет сообщает, что послы Сената подверглись нападению вскоре после прибытия в Таворски, — Ади делает ещё один вздох, — Они сообщают, что мастер-джедай Бен Наасаде и его падаван Оби-Ван Кеноби были убиты калишами.

Тишина, ошеломленная, потрясённая тишина медленно сменяется гулом _сомнения-горя-неуверенности-страха_ , которые Ади не до конца понимает, и которые удивляют её.

— Согласны с просьбой Сенаты мы, — уши Йоды поникают, а глаза прикрываются, когда он смотрит на мраморные плитки под ногами у Ади. — В Таворски джедаи отправятся. С ними я буду. То, чем кажется это, я думаю, им не является.

— Я отправлюсь с тобой, мастер Йода, — предлагает Мейс Винду, и Йода кивает.

Понимая, что ей больше нечего добавить и чувствуя, что она не в себе, Ади Галлия кланяется и покидает зал. Только когда она чувствует жжение в ладонях, она понимает, что впилась ногтями в кожу.

Ей не нравился мастер Наасаде, но она и не знала его достаточно хорошо, чтобы делать выводы. И хотя она защищала его падавана, она также едва его знала. И та потеря, которую она чувствует, — это не только смерть товарищей-джедаев, но и смерть того потенциала между ними лично, хорошего или плохого.

 _Я судила поспешно, и теперь неизвестно, была ли я права,_ думает Ади Галлия, — _и мне стыдно._

***

Калиши не настолько высокие как ям’рии, но они и ненамного ниже. У большинства из них красно-коричневая кожа, торчащие изо рта тёмные клыки, и все они носят гладкие маски, закругленные в верхней части, острые над ушами и сужающиеся к челюстям. В основном маски бледные и практически сплошные. Они создают калишам пугающую внешность, делая их похожими на тёмные безликие фигуры из старых сказок, которыми пугали детей, чтобы они вели себя хорошо.

Один из всадников спешивается, чтобы взять яйцо. Её глубокий резкий голос слегка приглушён маской, когда она прикрикивает на своих спутников. Оби-Ван достаёт яйца из карманов и отдаёт их другим всадникам. Потом он поворачивается, осторожно указывая на капюшон, стараясь не вздрогнуть, когда чужие руки оказываются так близко к его к его шее.

Он спотыкается, когда кто-то толкает его сзади, его поднимают за ворот мантии и сажают в седло. Всадник прижимает его к бронированной нагрудной пластине, и это совсем не так удобно как кажется.

Несмотря на это поездка оказывается на удивление гладкой. Животные впечатляюще быстры, и к поселению они приближаются со скоростью корусантских спидеров.

Из седла его выталкивают таким же позорным грубым толчком. Пока он снова валится в грязь, прикусывая тебе язык, они бесстрастно наблюдают за ним.

Из поселения раздаются новые на удивление громкие, учитывая глубокий и грохочущий голос калишей, крики на незнакомом языке. Двое мечников подбегают к ним, начиная переругиваться, и Оби-Ван понимает, что они вовсе не злы друг на друга, просто их язык так устроен.

— Джедай? — слышит он чётко, — Джедай пришёл.

Один из мечников указывает на Оби-Вана клинком, приказывая ему следовать за ним. Самка, которая спешилась первой, подталкивает его и идёт за ним, прижимая забранные яйца так высоко к груди, как только может.

Оби-Ван тяжело сглатывает и старается смотреть на калишей, а не на пятна крови на дороге, и не сосредотачиваться на запахе сложенных на обочине тел и отголосках их смерти в Силе.

Его приводят в самое большое строение в поселении. На его ступенях отдыхает калиш, который что-то кричит при виде Оби-Вана. Мечник отвечает охраннику, и тот пропускает их без проблем, хотя продолжает внимательно наблюдать за ними. Оби-Ван чувствует, как гнев, чёрный, тёмный, голодный гнев пульсирует в нём.

— Джай Шилай! — окликает мечник, и к ним разворачивается худая фигура в аккуратном, но запылённом и окровавленном плаще.

У Оби-Вана самые смутные знания о калишах из краткого описания миссии, но даже он понимает, что эти трое перед ним — самка и два самца, — лидеры своего народа. У них нет украшений или брони, нет даже ничего церемониального, но всё сконцентрировано здесь, все намерения и устремления направлены к ним. Из оружия у них только пулевик и обойма у Джай Шилала, два меча у женщины, и копьё у второго мужчины. Мечник преклоняет колено, но поднимается под взглядом Джай Шилала и быстро что-то говорит на своём скрипучем богато интонированном языке.

Джай Шилал тихо отвечает ему, задаёт несколько вопросов всаднице и с благоговением берёт яйцо, прежде чем посмотреть на Оби-Вана. Линии на его маске придают ей отталкивающий вид черепа, а его прищуренные рептилиодные жёлтые глаза мерцают. Сами по себе калиши лысые, но они носят шарфы, которые кажутся волосами, и шарф Джай Шилала кроваво-красный, что вместе с бледно-серой маской напоминает Оби-Вану о пришедшей сюда смерти.

— Ты джедай? Для джедая ты очень… _мал_ , — Джай Шилал смотрит на него.

Самка издаёт звук, который кажется смехом, и Оби-Вану думает, что Джай Шилал просто не знает слова «юный».

— Я падаван — ученик. К вам меня отправил учитель, — отвечает он. — Нас вызвали сюда ям’рии для помощи в подавлении насилия с вашей стороны, но мой учитель выяснил причину и отказал им, — это очень упрощённая версия произошедшего, но у них нет протокольного дроида, и Оби-Ван не знает на самом деле, насколько калиши понимают Основной. Он просто хочет всё упростить.

— Мы знаем джедаев, — склоняет голову Джай Шилал, — Если твой учитель отправил тебя сюда, то где он сам?

— Он остался с ям’риями. С нами прибыли ещё четыре посла Республики, и он остался защищать их, — говорит Оби-Ван, стараясь не дать страху овладеть им. Его учитель жив, и связь между ними убеждает его.

Вожди калишей переговариваются между собой, и самка бросает на него пристальным взгляд. Оби-Ван изо всех сил старается спроецировать знаменитое джедайское спокойствие.

— Это глупо, — замечает Джай Шилал. — Ям’рии дикари.

— Мы делаем, что должны, — отвечает Оби-Ван и прикусывает щеку, ругая себя.

— Это правильно, — самка согласно наклоняет главу, — И ты пришёл к нам с жизнью в руках. Говори, что должен. Мы будем слушать тебя.

Оби-Ван по очереди смотрит на этих двоих, но оба кажутся непринуждёнными и согласными между собой, поэтому он надеется, что в случае ошибки его слова не окончатся катастрофой.

— Мы прибыли, чтобы остановить насилие, и, хотя мы не согласны с ям’риями, это всё ещё наша цель. Теперь мы знаем, что ям’рии неправы, и Республика им не поможет, но джедаи не могут допустить продолжения геноцида, — говорит он, — Меня отправили обсудить условия прекращения насилия.

Джай Шилал рычит, поднимая тяжёлую руку.

— Мы не станем ничего обсуждать с _хаками_!

— Они это начали, — самка спокойнее, но только мгновение, потом её голос дрожит, хотя она говорит на Основном лучше. — Они порабощали и убивали наших людей поколениями. Они _едят_ наших детей, и ты думаешь, что мы пощадим их? Так думаешь, мы не избавим Галактику от всякой гнилой шелухи вроде них?

Оби-Ван отчаянно ищет аргумент против, который не убьёт его, и желает, чтобы учитель был здесь, потому что он не боялся слов, и он вообще не боялся бы.

— Мы делаем, что должны, — повторяет он, холодный пот течёт у него по уже липкой и зудящей от высохшего раньше спине. — Как джедай я _должен_ попытаться остановить насилие.

Самка поворачивается к Джай Шилалу, и они либо обсуждают его, либо ругаются, постоянно указывая в его сторону. Оби-Ван заставляет себя не вздрагивать, когда огромные, размером с его лицо руки, оказываются слишком близко. В разговоре наконец проскальзывает и её имя: Лидж Кумар.

Оби-Ван ждёт.

***

Бен знает, что джедаям понадобится не больше двух дней, чтобы добраться до Таворски после вызова. Ям’рии заперли его и всех, кроме Боде, делегатов в круглой, похожей на яму комнате на одном из подземных этажей. Здесь много тёмных туннелей и мастерских, и Бен чувствует привкус соли и страданий в воздухе. Одна из комнат ограждена, и он кивает, узнавая подземелье для рабов.

— Это не сойдёт ему с рук. Не сойдёт, — повторяет Вин наполовину в отчаянии, наполовину в ужасе, расхаживая из стороны в сторону.

— Торговой Федерации и большее сходило с рук, — замечает Лу Соорн, гораздо менее впечатлённая подземными пейзажами, чем квермианец.

— Как же так? — спрашивает Седран низким разочарованым голосом.

Молодая сенатор не очень хорошо справляется со своей первой миссией в дебри Галактики, которой она служит.

Лу Соорн бросает на неё пренебрежительный взгляд. Седран, конечно, едва ли может понять это, учитывая физиологию Кел Дор, но Бен чувствует её эмоции.

Они спят и бодрствуют по очереди, и через несколько часов Вин выглядит совершенно больным. Иногда по другую сторону запертого дверного пролёта проходят рабы, но никто из них не осмеливается остановиться или рассматривать их, даже бывший воин калиш.

— Республика выяснит правду, — упорно настаивает Вин, — Это так не оставят.

— Республика _выяснит_ правду, — соглашается Бен, пытаясь отследить смену дня и ночи, чтобы знать, сколько времени прошло. — Или мы скажем им.

— Вы так думаете, джедай? — спрашивает Лу Соорн, не уточняя.

Седран просто в ужасе, не говоря уже о нервозности Поллума Вина.

— Я вам обещаю, сенатор, — отвечает Бен, прислонившись к ближайшей ко входу стене, чувствуя, как тепло его тела проникает в камень, восход солнца, ожидание в Силе.

***

Атмосфера на авианосце напряжённая и мрачная, наполненная не до конца выпущенной в Силу тревогой. Все пятьдесят выбранных джедаев либо рыцари, либо мастера без падаванов, и все они знают о гибели товарищей-джедаев, отправленных в качестве дипломатов.

— Если он действительно тот, за кого себя выдаёт, и пережил то, что он пережил, я не хочу встретиться с тем, что может убить такого человека, — тихо бормочет Мейс Йоде.

Тот раздражённо ворчит со своего насеста на багажной полке, пытаясь медитировать.

— Неизвестными калиши не являются. Воины они — да, сильные и гордые. Но раньше сражались джедаи с ними вместе, и великими воинами они не были. Джедай однако оглушён может быть. Сейчас нас много.

— Я не знаю, — вздыхает Мейс, — Он сам вызвался на эту миссию, и мне не нравится, что всё пошло не так. Если он что-то знал, он должен был сказать нам об этом!

— Гадаешь ты, — Йода открывает глаза, чувствуя дрожь корабля, — Прибываем мы. Готовиться мы должны.

Джедаи в каюте переглядываются, готовясь к толчку, сопровождающему выход из гиперпространства, и напрягаются, чувствуя наполненную тьмой смерти, ненависти и страха планету внизу. Йода ворчит, двигаясь, пока заземляет себя и других джедаев в Силе, позволяя сиять им ярче и успокаивая их.

А потом… потом кто-то на планете чувствует их появление и делает то, что ни один джедай делать не должен. Самый громкий вещатель в Ордене, достаточно взрослый, чтобы понимать последствия, опускает _все_ свои щиты и буквально _кричит_ в Силу.

НЕ ДОВЕРЯЙТЕ ЯМ’РИЯМ. МОЙ ПАДАВАН ОТПРАВИЛСЯ К КАЛИШАМ. НЕ НАПАДАЙТЕ НА НИХ.

Примерно половина рыцарей склоняются под волной ментальной атаки, а остальные хватаются за головы и стонут от боли. Мейс Винду стискивает зубы, а Йода, закрыв глаза и сжав губы, тянется назад.

 _Услышан ты был_ , — посылает он раздражённо.

***

Оби-Ван кричит, падая на землю, и сжимает голову руками, пытаясь сдержать разрывающее её давление, когда получает сообщение. Его мысли в огне, его щиты разбиты штормом.

Калиши испуганно вскрикивают над ним. Один из них тычет в него копьём и получает толчок от другого. Оби-Ван делает себя маленьким, вспоминая каждый урок его учителя о том, как защитить себя. Он уходит всё дальше в себя, погружаясь в свой разум как брошенный в воду камень, пока ничто не может дотянутся до него, коснуться его или причинить ему боль. Он прячется там, пока рябь не исчезает, и поверхность не становится ровной. Только тогда он чувствует себя в достаточной безопасности, чтобы вынырнуть из глубин темноты.

Когда он приходит в себя, он лежит в гамаке в одной из задних комнат, где они позволили ему переночевать накануне. Он больше не тонет под волной чуждого присутствия, разрывающего его разум, заставляющего себя услышать, но он не может сдержать всепроникающее эхо жестоких эмоций, оставшихся в Силе. Они леденят его мысли, которые и так разворошены, и он не может собрать их обратно.

 _Ну_ , думает он угрюмо. _Я думаю, именно поэтому все всегда говорят мне успокоиться._ Он действительно не хотел делать _этого_ со своими друзьями, хотя он знает, что заставил Бант и остальных мучиться от головной боли больше одного раза.

Оби-Ван поднимается со стоном, привлекая внимание часового. Тот кого-то окликает в главной комнате, и минуту спустя внутрь заходят Джай Шилал и Лидж Куммар. Джай Шилал вторгается в его личное пространство, кладет чешуйчатую руку ему на волосы, и наклоняет голову, изучая его своими яркими рептилоидными глазами.

— Вам было больно, — говорит он, ощущаясь очень взволнованным в Силе. Его рука опускается.

— Джедаи пришли, — отвечает Оби-Ван, избегая более прямого ответа, и прижимает руку к виску, хотя знает, что это не поможет с ментальной болью. — Но им сказали не нападать на калишей.

— Они придут сюда? — спрашивает Лидж Куммар.

— Я… я думаю, что они сначала пойдут к ям’риям, чтобы спасти моего учителя и делегатов. Ям’рии будут наказаны за их действия, но джедаи всё ещё будут пытаться заключить мир, — говорит Оби-Ван, не смея смотреть на неё.

Он видит смерть в её глазах, отражение тех, кого она уже убила и убьёт снова, яростную гордость, которую она чувствует от этого, и глубокое, непреодолимое горе о детях, которых они не смогли спасти. Он не может закрыть на это глаза.

— Мы не заключим мир, — вздыхает Джай Шилал, утомлённый упрямством Оби-Вана на эту тему.

Они обсуждали это целый день, пока Оби-Ван пытался объяснить законы Республики и манифест джедаев, а Джай Шилал все злодеяния, которые будут сниться Оби-Вану в кошмарах годами. То, что перенесли калиши — было неправильно, было злом, но он всё ещё не мог согласиться с убийством разумных, виновны они или нет.

— Если джедаи хотят вмешаться, то мы нанесем удар сейчас, прежде чем нас остановят!

— Что? — задыхается Оби-Ван, — Вы не можете!

— Мы должны! — яростно отвечает Лидж Куммар. — Для наших людей, для всех наших священных мертвецов, для нашего будущего, мы должны сделать это, чтобы хаки никогда больше не осмеливались бы даже взглянуть на калишей!


	4. Chapter 4

— Просыпайтесь, — Бен подталкивает остальных. — Я прошу прощения, но мне нужно, чтобы вы проснулись.

Из всех них только Седран успела немного отдохнуть. Винн почти получил нервный срыв, и даже Соорн, сделанную из более прочного металла, но так же куда более взрослую, ситуация подкосила.

— Что случилось? — устало спрашивает Соорн. Поскольку она уже работала с джедаями, она немного знает их методы. Её голос звучит глухо из-под маски, что только усиливает впечатление от её усталости.

— Джедаи и Судебный корпус прибыли, посол, — мрачно улыбается Бен, хотя, она, возможно, и не видит этого в темноте. — Нам пора бежать.

— Разве мы не должны ждать, пока они нас спасут? — делегат Винн дрожит, его руки сминают землю, когда он пытается дышать. — Разве это не безопаснее?

— Возможно, безопаснее для нас, но не для тех, кому придется пробиваться с боем через весь комплекс ям’риев, чтобы найти нас, — объясняет Бен, напоминая себе быть терпеливым. Они ничего не знают о войне, пока нет.

— Думаешь, они будут драться? — спрашивает Сорн. — Ям’рии? Неужели они не знают, что ничего не получится?

— Если они ещё не знают, то, безусловно, скоро узнают, — говорит Бен. — И я чувствую, что они будут драться. Они попытаются стереть произошедшее здесь и построить новое, так же, как они стерли тех, кто населял Таворски, и построили свои колонии на руинах.

— Если мы должны, то мы сделаем это, — Седран поднимается с земли, нервная, и широко расставляет руки, чтобы не столкнуться в темноте с остальными и найти границы камеры. — Итак?

Бен криво улыбается её яростному энтузиазму.

— Позволь мне, — предлагает он и подходит к двери.

Он чувствует весь внутренний контур, осторожно ведя руками, чтобы не получить разряд тока, и находит небольшой зазор, где металл не до конца перекрывает камень.

Бен погружает свои чувства в кусочек пространства, а затем заставляет себя расширяться, как звезды. Раздаётся ужасный визжащий скрежет, когда каркас рушится и ломается, Бен дёргает его, щит искрится и тает, выпуская их в туннели.

Десятки рабов, несомненно, слышат это. Никто, однако, не приходит посмотреть.

***

— Я не могу этого допустить! — настаивает Оби-Ван, снова ставя себя на место Джай Шилала. Он чувствует кровь в пыли на улице, слышит плач по умершим и старается не вздрагивать, не искать тех, по ком плачут, потому что их нет.

— Ты не можешь остановить нас, маленький джедай, — кладёт ему руку на плечо Джай Шилал и обходит его. Он кричит приказы калишам, и сегодня их гораздо больше, чем вчера, и все они призваны для атаки на Кирск.

— Пожалуйста! — кричит Оби-Ван ему в спину. — Если вы нападёте, джедаи будут защищать ям’риев. Многие погибнут! Калиши и джедаи.

— Наши люди готовы умереть, — говорит Лидж Куммар, вставая рядом со своим партнёром, — Если твои нет, то им не стоит сражаться за бездушных. Хаки не стоят их усилий и жертв.

Оби-Ван бессловестно кричит в разочаровании — чужие гнев и ненависть давят на него.

— Сразись _со мной_! — кричит он, — Если всё, что волнует вас, это кровь, это не важно, так? Сразись со мной, — и если я выиграю, вы этого не сделаете. Республика разберётся с ям’риями, они освободят вас и сделают так, чтобы это не повторилось, но просто, пожалуйста! Не делайте этого! — умоляет он.

— Нас волнует не кровь, — вздыхает Джай Шилал, глядя на тяжело дышащего Оби-Вана, — Я не хочу драться с тобой. Я не хочу сражаться с твоими джедаями. Они не участвуют в этой войне, и это будет пустая трата времени. Но это война, которую должен выиграть мой народ.

— Через насилие? Через геноцид? Убийство их детей не сделает вас лучше, чем они!

— Я не _Хак_! — кричит Джай Шилал в ответ. — Я делаю это для всех калишей! Чтобы Хаки больше никогда не охотились на наших людей, никогда больше не разлучали нас, порабощали нас, продавали, пожирали наших детей!

— Мы боремся за нашу свободу и наше будущее, малыш, — говорит Лидж Куммар. — Это наше правосудие, разве джедаи не верят, что оно заслужено?

— Это не справедливость. Это месть, — качает головой Оби-Ван и снимает световой меч с пояса, хватая его обеими руками.

— Мы не будем драться с тобой, — Лидж Куммар прищуривается, — Ты не враг нам. Ты спас наших детей и вернул их нам.

Воины подводят им ездовых животных, и Оби-Ван не знает, что делать. Он всё ещё едва стоит, и всё, что им нужно сделать, чтобы избежать борьбы с ним, это уйти. У него нет сил, чтобы остановить их, но он _должен_ что-нибудь сделать. Он не может просто сдаться.

Он хочет.

Он хочет позволить себе упасть и осесть в пыли. Он хочет, чтобы всё исчезло, чтобы он перестал чувствовать это, хочет не отвечать за тех, чьи жизни нависают над ними. Он хочет плакать.

Но он смотрит на Джая Шилала и видит тень своего учителя, как будто это какой-то обычный день в зале, и он чувствует себя безнадёжным, но его учитель только смотрит на него и верит. Верит во всё, чем Оби-Ван мог бы быть. Оби-Ван иногда _ненавидит_ его за это, но каждый раз делает это. Он не сдается.

_Я делаю это для всех калишей! Чтобы Хаки больше никогда не охотились на наших людей, никогда больше не разлучали нас, порабощали нас, продавали, пожирали наших детей!_

_Мы боремся за нашу свободу и наше будущее._

Оби-Ван делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь не замечать запах начинающих разлагаться тел, пытаясь не замечать холодных тёмных краёв эмоций, не принадлежащих ему. По крайней мере, он надеется на это. Это сложно. Сложнее, чем бежать всю ночь по джунглям, сложнее чем бесконечные повторения Шии-Чо, которые его учитель _всё ещё_ заставлял его практиковать до изнеможения, сложнее, чем его попытки понять, как он должен был попрощаться с Бант и бытностью джедаем, но это не невозможно.  
 _  
Да прибудет со мной Сила._

— Я джедай-падаван и представитель Галактической Республики, — по крайней мере, вроде бы. — Я могу дать вам то, что вы хотите. Я могу пообещать вам, что ям’рии — что Хаки — никогда больше не будут охотиться на ваших людей, никогда больше не разлучат вас, поработят, продадут или сожрут ваших детей. Я могу пообещать вам вашу свободу и ваше будущее. Просто поговорите со мной. _Пожалуйста_ , просто поговорите со мной. Доверьтесь мне. Я… я знаю, что много прошу, но это всё, что я прошу, — умоляет Оби-Ван.

Джай Шилал и Лидж Куммар разворачиваются друг к другу, нечитаемые за их масками и настолько размыты присутствием многих других существ, которых Оби-Ван не может отделить от них. Их эмоции кричат на него в Силе. Спустя, кажется, вечность, вожди разворачиваются к Оби-Вану.

— Как?

***

Несмотря на основную обязанность защищать делегатов, Бен не выводит их из туннелей сразу. Вместо этого он следует зову множества несчастных форм жизней и ломает дюжину клеток так же, как сломал их собственную. Силой он взламывает ошейники со взрывчаткой и кандалы, освобождая рабов. Они, — те, кто всегда был рабом, — сначала не верят, что они свободны, боясь подвоха. Их парализует тем, что, возможно, это иллюзия, но потом они разом, как волна, поднимаются.

Бен понимает, что, вероятно, только что спровоцировал кровопролитие, но Беру Уайтсан рассказывала ему, разбитому больше, чем кто-либо, но всё ещё живому, истории об Эккерете, Ар-Аму, Лее и Лукке, не для того чтобы однажды он прошёл мимо цепей порабощённых, будучи сам на свободе. Она излила в него пустыню, и, хотя он не знал названия её народа, не делился этими последними секретами и не стал одним из них, он знал то, что знали они: пустыня — это жизнь.

Она спасла его. Он спасёт их.

Будто сами туннели корчатся и мечутся — столько там тел, и только когда Бен уверен, что уже освобождённые могут освободить остальных, он возвращается к делегатам, напуганным шумом и гомоном рабов. Они не понимают, что это изъявления радости и облегчения тех, кто так долго жил одной надеждой.

Он ведёт их вверх по лестнице, когда неожиданно получает удар по груди и падает на вниз прямо на делегатов. Он задыхается, пытаясь втянуть воздух, и рука, которую он прижимает к груди, становится влажной. Чуть ниже, и лезвие на руке выпотрошило бы его. Ему повезло, что грудина не треснула, так что он вскакивает на ноги и бросает Силу в спускающегося ям’рия, разрезая его.

Ям’рий визжит, высоко и металлически, и Бен отшатывается от второй руки с лезвием, которая собирается отрубить ему голову. Он тянет с собой Поллума Винна, спасая его от того же. Винн кричит в ужасе. У ям’рия нет проблем с темнотой, но и у Бена тоже. У него нет оружия, кроме себя самого и Силы, поэтому он снова отталкивает ям’рия Силой, бросая его в стену с такой скоростью, что кости ломаются. Это противоречит всему, что джедаи учат джедаи о Силе, но Бен и его товарищи выучили слишком много уроков на войне.

Он ведёт делегатов вверх, и они никогда не узнают о теле, которое не могут увидеть.

***

— Чёрт, проклятые всеми ситхами, ады, — Мейс Винду разоружает воина ям’рия световым мечом, защищая друга-рыцаря, который пытается справится с более крупным противником.

Они пытаются избежать любых ненужных смертей, но руки ям’риев с лезвиями смертельно опасны, и их значительно больше, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока калиши не начинают заполнять комплекс, а потом возникает путаница, кто на чьей стороне, пока джеади пытаются удержать позиции.

Всё, разумеется, ещё больше осложняется тем, что Мейсу только что сообщили о приближающейся с востока армии. Рабы-калишцы делают оружием всё, что могут достать, и каждый раз, когда ям’рии падают, они добивают их, чтобы убедиться в их смерти. Джедаи пытаются вмешаться, и на них нападают с той же яростью. Ям’рии пытаются разрубить калишей, калиши в ответ пытаются убить их, а джедаи вступают, чтобы попытаться спасти их жизни. Это безвыходная ситуация.

— Беречь себя, мы должны! — кричит Йода. — Держать посадочную площадку! Держать атриум! Здесь мы останемся.

Мейс не знает точно, почему вспыхнуло насилие. Они разговаривали со спикером Седеком и Арт Боде, обсуждали ситуацию, спрашивали о других делегатов, и на них напали сзади.

И тогда всё пошло к чертям.

Мейс чувствует, что собирается обвинить в этом Бена Наасаде. В любом случае это его вина.

Им удаётся очистить и удержать посадочную площадку и атриум, и граница даёт шанс джедаям сменяться, когда они устают. Калиши и ям’рии продолжают сражаться, и джедаи пытаются втянуть восстание калишей на свою безопасную территорию, чтобы вывести их из боя, пытаясь уменьшить насилие.

Так много калишей были рабами Кирска.

— Это не может продолжаться вечно, Мастер Йода! — кричит рыцарь Алис. — Что-то должно случится!

— Произойдёт что-нибудь, — отвечает Йода, опускаясь на колени рядом со стонущим калишем, чтобы попытаться залечить его раны.

Только когда калиши оказываются рядом, джедаи понимают, насколько они истощены и измождены. Смуглая кожа многих из них слишком бледна, и отсутствующие специальные жировые отложения открывают вид на их тонкие кости. Многие из них щурятся на солнце, как будто провели слишком много времени вдали от него.

С другой стороны посадочной площадки раздаются резкие и высокие крики, и Винду разворачивается, готовясь ко второй волне атаки. Он слышит топот многих и многих зверей и бойцов. Но топот затихает, и волна не обрушивается на них.

Вспышка красного и серого спешивается с одного из зверей, и сквозь ряды Судебных сил, удерживающих ту сторону, прорывается падаван Кеноби, направляясь к мастеру Йоде.

Мейс с огромным облегчением видит молодого падавана, но потом меняет своё мнение. Тот выглядит… ужасно. Его волосы мокрые от пота, он бледно-пепельный под солнечными ожогами и пылью, а правый глаз ярко-красный.

«О, чёртов ад», — в ярости думает Мейс.

Ментальная атака Наасаде и полноценных рыцарей застала врасплох. Его падавану повезло остаться в сознании, не говоря уже о том, чтобы чувствовать себя его достаточно хорошо, чтобы ходить и разговаривать.

А он _говорит_.

-…но это не сработало, и я должен был что-то сделать, поэтому я…

— Тише, тише, падаван Кеноби, — Йода поднимает руку, останавливая захлёбывающегося юношу, — Хорошо сделали вы. Дышать вы должны, и вашим новым друзьям представьте нас.

Кеноби восстанавливает дыхание, и Мейс видит небольшую дрожь, едва заметно сотрясающую его тело.

Двое воинов калишей пропускаются через барьер, и разница между ними и освобожденными рабами ещё более заметна.

— Мастер Йода, мастер Винду, я имею честь представить вождей Джая Шилала и Лидж Куммар с Кали, — Кеноби кивает каждому из них, отличник класса дипломатического этикета, но почти теряет равновесие при поклонах, а его голос хрипнет от неровного, тяжелого дыхания. У него все признаки опасного истощения.

— Большая честь эта встреча с вами, и многое обсудить нам надо…

— Мастер! — кричит Кеноби, пугая всех четверых взрослых, и срывается на усиленный Силой бег, пока трое рыцарей и мастер Наасаде выводят делегатов через коридор в атриум, открытую комнату с видом на посадочную площадку. Квермианец сразу же подчеркнуто без сил падает на пол. Делегаты Чалакты и Кел-дор не столь драматичны, но им тоже нелегко.

Медная сабля Наасаде мигает, прежде чем его падаван с облегчением врезается в него, и  
к удивлению Мейса они оба падают. Независимо от их разногласий с Беном Наасаде, этот человек — сильный боец, и он всегда готов к нападению.

— Целителя! — Кеноби плачет, поднимаясь на руки и колени. Его серые туники становятся кроваво-красными.

Судебный медик вскакивает и перебегает через платформу. Винду, Йода и два калиша следуют за ним.

Мейс инстинктивно вздрагивает, когда они подходят достаточно близко, чтобы сквозь зияющую рану увидеть полоску бледной кости. Он уже видел, как ям’рии разрубали калишей пополам ударами своих рук, а один рыцарь лишился руки. Основной удар, похоже, приняла на себя грудина Наасаде, но рана всё равно тянется от плеча к пупку.

— Выживет ли он?

***

— Это очень дурацкий способ умереть, учитывая то, что я пережил, — жалуется Бен и стонет, когда мир снова начинает существовать. — Падаван, это _больно_ , — тянет он.

— Я н’вин’ват, чт’вы позволили какому-то жуку одолеть тебя! — жарко парирует Оби-Ван. В его голосе звучат слёзы.

— Жуку? Они ростом девять футов*! — протестует Бен.

— Да какая разница? Вы мастер-джедай!

— Им повезло, я не позволил…

— _Повезло_? У вас есть _Сила_ … — вскидывает руки падаван.

— Заткнитесь _оба_! — обрывает их Мейс Винду, скрестив руки, и выглядя очень раздраженным. — Сейчас не время и не место.

Бен сердито смотрит на Мейса, прекрасно зная, что его падаван сердито смотрит на _него_ , а Йода глубоко вздыхает, глядя на них всех. Затем он замечает…

Кимаен Джай Шилал.

_Генерал Гривус._

Другое тело, другая жизнь, но та же маска, те же глаза. Медик напряжённо хмурится, когда он встаёт, но Бен чувствует себя слишком уязвимым, слишком слабым, если лежит на земле, а генерал стоит над ним.

— Учитель! Не двигайся! — Оби-Ван нажимает ему на плечи, вставая на колени рядом.

Бен тянется и сжимает его запястье, пытаясь прийти в себя. Оби-Ван вздрагивает от неожиданного прикосновения, а потом успокаивается, глядя то на учителя, то на калишей.

— Ваш малыш — ваша заслуга, — кивает Джай Шилал.

— Он заслуга самого себя, — отвечает Бен, мысленно проклиная двойное дно.

Оби-Ван краснеет и вздыхает, выглядя ужасно истощённым. Кошмарно, на самом деле.

— Он предложил нам… будущее, — говорит Лидж Куммар. — В обмен на то, чтобы пощадить жизни этих бездушных Хаков и избежать конфликта с джедаями.

— Вести переговоры от имени Республики, падаван Кеноби? — Йода поднимает бровь, и Оби-Ван сжимается от его внимания. — Таких полномочий нет у тебя.

— Но у меня есть, и его слово — мое слово, — Бен говорит, и дважды проклинает себя.

Его падаван расслабляется от этого заверения, а Йода ворчит.

— Это полностью зависит от того, что он сказал, — предупреждает Мейс, скрещивая руки.

Бен дёргается, когда медик втыкает в него иглу. Он сердито смотрит на неё, но женщина не раскаивается.

— Вы хотите обсуждать это прямо сейчас? Моему пациенту нужно переливание крови и несколько сотен швов, — ворчит она.

— Мой падаван нуждается в моей поддержке, — сердито говорит Бен. — Это важнее.

— Ты не сможешь её оказать, если потеряешь сознание, — заверяет медик.

— Тогда дай ему упасть в обморок, — бормочет Винду достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали. У Оби-Вана отвисает челюсть, он бросает мрачный взгляд на Советника, и Винду неловко переступает.

— Как вы делаете что-нибудь? — хмурится на них всех Джай Шилал.

— _Медленно_ , — ворчит Йода.

— Я заметила, — с иронией замечает Лидж Куммар.

Бен громко прочищает горло, а потом проглатывает ещё один стон, потому что медик ещё не вколола ему обезболивающий гипоспрей, и это больно.

— Падаван, что ты обещал калишам?

Три планеты, четыре луны и весь ям’рийский флот, по-видимому. Каждый мир колоний, каждый основанный аванпост и все высокие технологии, которых калиши могли лишить ям’риев, изгнание их обратно в родной мир и введение блокады для эффективного сдерживания дальнейшего расширения.

— Их родной мир самодостаточен, — объясняет Оби-Ван. — Все дополнительные ресурсы были… ну, я думаю, именно это заинтересовало Торговую Федерацию. Ям’риям не понадобятся руды и минералы высокого качества, которыми они торговали, если мы отдадим калишам их звёздные корабли, и пока они не пройдут весь этот этап мы-поедаем-яйца-других-разумных-видов, лучше всего, чтобы они не путешествовали по Галактике.

— Как бы то ни было, вы не можете лишить расу принадлежащих ей колоний, это незаконно, вне зависимости от того, какие злодеяния они совершили…

— Эти колонии _не_ принадлежат ям’риям. Они не заселили ни одной свободной луны или планеты за пределами своей солнечной системы, — объясняет Оби-Ван. — У калишей есть записи. Товарски, Кирск? Все их поселения здесь построены на руинах тех, кто сейчас вымер из-за ям’риев. Они охотились на этот вид, прежде чем нашли калишей.

Мрачное лицо падавана искажено страданием, и Бен обволакивает своё присутствие вокруг него, пытаясь защитить от ментального воздействия планеты. У Оби-Вана хорошие щиты после их интенсивных тренировок, более сильные, плотные и хитрые, чем у большинства его сверстников, но он ещё не научился закреплять их в уме. Он должен сосредотачиваться на них, чтобы удержать, и он не может делать это постоянно. С этими сконструированными щитами Бен разорвал и его естественную защиту.

Мастер Винду, посол Соорн и представители Судебного корпуса ошеломлены этим откровением, но мастер Винду быстро приходит в себя.

— Очень хорошо тогда. В этом джедаи останутся на стороне калишей, — заключает он. — Но сначала мы должны прекратить боевые действия здесь и сейчас, — Винду смотрит на военачальников.

— Мы согласились быть… снисходительными, — выплёвывает Лидж Куммар. — Ради чести наших предков.

Винду смотрит на задумавшегося Йоду, и это последнее, что видит Бен перед тем, как мир качается и темнеет.

***

Кимаен Джай Шилал, военачальник народа Кали, долгое время считался поцелованным богом своими родственниками, кланами и воинами. Мечтатель, называли они его после того видения, которое привело его к охоте, которая привела его к Рондеру Лидж Куммар, Единственной-Мечте, сердцу его сердца.

Этот воин, думает он, тоже поцелованный богом.

Кажется, что все джедаи несут мир вокруг себя, как и старейшины, пока их молодые воюют, но этот — он не несёт мир. Он несёт смерть. Не так, как Джай Шилал. Не в руках и не в сердце. На нём будто саванн, спадающий с его плеч. Он закрывает звезды и не имеет конца.

Джай Шилал смотрит ему в глаза и знает правду. _Этот человек — моя смерть Этот человек — моя жизнь._ Это мудрость, которую ему дают Предки, и он прислушивается к ней.

Они не позволяют ему присоединиться к бою, когда он снова приходит в себя. Есть много других, чтобы сражаться, а он ранен. Его падавану они тоже не дают драться, и Джай Шилал рад. Он храбрый ребёнок, но недостаточно хорош, и к тому же недостаточно взрослый для кровопролития.

Когда сражение закончено, они вытаскивают из укрытия ещё одного — рептилию с металлическими красно-оранжевыми глазами, и джедаи допрашивают его, пока он заикается, спорит, отрицает и _лжет_. Они не верят ему, и Шилал считает это хорошим тоже.

Наасаде, воин, смотрит на него, на Боде, и его губы мрачно кривятся.

— Торговая Федерация должна наконец понять, что джедаи не их личные цепные собачки, — говорит он без намёка на рычание, но его голос холоден и резок. — Они должны понять, что мы не потерпим такого злоупотребления властью.

Боде усмехается в ответ на него, и воин игнорирует его показное неповиновение. Он лежит на земле, опираясь на медицинский ящик, его падаван сидит на ящике и нависает над ним. Он выглядит слабым и больным, но когда он встречается взглядом с Джай Шилалом, Джай Шилал видит не человека, а _караббака_. Он видит тень смертельных зубов и сверкающий разум охотника ледяных земель, который никогда не становится жертвой.

— В вашем мире много ценных ресурсов, Каган** Джай Шилал. Торговая федерация, которую представляет делегат Боде, очень интересуется этими ресурсами. Вот почему, в конце концов, они поддержали ям’риев в уничтожении вашего народа, — говорит он, и Боде негодует.

Лидж Куммар рычит на него и размахивает клинком. Боде съёживается, хотя она не причинит ему вреда, несмотря на её желание. Не с джедаями рядом.

Народ Кали не нарушает своё слово.

— Торговые кланы не имеют отношения к Федерации. Они — множество маленьких, связанных родственными связями кланов, и они могут не быть столь же щедрыми, как Торговая Федерация, но они… обладают определенными качествами, которых остро не хватает другим. Если вы не против, то джедаи и я лично были бы рады послать некоторых из них к вам, — мягко предлагает Наасаде.

Джай Шилал поворачивается к Лидж Куммар, потому что понимает другой язык хуже, чем она, но она выглядит довольной, и поэтому он соглашается.

Довольная улыбка Наасаде — улыбка _караббака_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Девять футов = 2.7 метра  
> **Каган - высший титул суверена в средневековой кочевой иерархии. Хан ханов. (с)

**Author's Note:**

> *Тень - иначе джедаи-сыщики, уникальные представители джедаев-стражей. Подчиняясь непосредственно Совету первого знания, сыщики занимались уничтожением любого проявления тёмной стороны, связанного с ситхами или их последователями. (с)Вукипедия. Иными словами, шпиёны.  
> **Секты сувствительных к Силе - так джедаи назвали иные группы пользователей Силы, не относящиеся к Ордену. Вроде Ночных сестёр, но я не уверена, что самих Ночных сестёр можно отнести к секте. Они вроде как сами по себе, вполне самодостаточны.  
> ***Командос смерти - подозреваю, что речь идёт о Дозоре Смерти - террористической группе мандалорцев, желавших, чтобы мандалорцы следовали по пути войны. Потому что командос смерти ногрии существовали уже во времена Империи Палпатина.  
> ****В Легендах именно Тала первоначально получила миссию на Мелиду/Даан, где попала в плен и потеряла зрение. Квай-Гона и Оби-Вана отправили к ней на помощь.


End file.
